


You'll be with me forever

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard writes Frank a song for valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be with me forever

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friend Raquel- because you're awesome and you deserve all good things ever.

**14.02.2013**

  
_"There's so many things that I could say_  
But I'm sure it would come out all wrong  
You got something that I can't explain,  
Still try and try and let you know  
  
That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,  
Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that  
We thought was what made us  
Ain't it funny now? We can see  
We're who we're meant to be  
  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh..."  
  
  
Gerard Way was singing to Frank Iero, he was singing his heart out, because Frank was the love of his life, while he sings, he remember those first weeks, their first kiss, the first time they were one, he remembers their first fight and the first time he saw Frank cry, the first time they spent a vacation toghether. He remembers their wedding and how Frank took care of him when he was sick, how Frank hold him up high and helped him with his depression when nana Elena died. He was the perfect man, everything you have dreamed of, and he was Gerard's.  
  
 _"There's too many times I have to say_  
I could have been better and stronger for you and me  
You always make me feel okay  
Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night  
I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"  
You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"  
Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be  
Hope you always believe  
  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart  
  
Let them talk and talk and talk  
Let them say what they want  
We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got  
Every year that goes by, a year older we are  
You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart"  
  
He then started to cry, but he kept singing because this song was for Frank, he had finished this song a month or so ago an he thought valentine's day would be the perfect moment to sing him the song he worked so hard in.  
He had his eyes closed, but he could feel Frank by his side, smiling.  
  
 _"They'll talk and talk and talk_  
How crazy is it?  
Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,  
Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me  
  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart  
  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all my heart"  
  
When he finished singing, he didn't dare open his eyes, because even if he wanted it with all his force, Frank wouldn't be there, he would never come back.  
  
He kept crying. He cried of happines because he knew Frank had listened the song, he cried of sadness because he couldn't hug Frank, because he couldn't kiss him, feel him. He cried of angriness because he was fucking alone and he was selfish and he didn't want Frank to go. He cried because he wanted to go with him.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he came back to reality. There he was, sitting on the grass on front of Frank's grave. He read the plaque Frank's mom bought, again.  
  
 _"Here Lies Frank Iero: Loving son, friend and husband. He will be severely missed by all his friends. Life will never be the same again"_  
  
-Hello, Frankie. Happy valentine's day. Do you like the flowers I brought? Yeah, I know it's kind of cheesy but you know me, I like cheesiness sometimes. Do you like the song I wrote for you? I worked very hard on it. How's everything going up thre in heaven? Did you meet John Lennon yet? What about Freddie Mercury or Kurt Cobain? Have you talked with nana? I bet you're having a blast up there... I miss you, you know? I miss you so much. But don't worry, I'm okay. I still have your medicines, I don't know why, maybe because they make me think you're still here, your mom misses you too, and Mikey, Brian, Bob and Ray. Remember that pijama you gave me? I wear it every night. You're very, very missed here.  
  
He stood up to leave, he had to go with Mikey to the store for some presents an it was getting late.  
  
-I would spend the whole day here talking to you, but you know how Mikey is. - He took a deep breath - I love you, Frank. Forever.  
  
In that moment, a sudden breeze strangely warmed him, and he knew that Frank was there, hugging him and saying "I love you too".  
  
-Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on valentine's day. It's not perfect but I hope you like it.


End file.
